This application for renewal of the predoctoral training program in genetics builds on the historic strengths of The University of Iowa in interdisciplinary genetics training and our success over the first four years of this grant. Our commitment is evidenced by increases in the number and quality of genetics Ph.D. students admitted over the last four years and a substantial university-wide effort for enhanced program growth and development directed at genetics. The Interdisciplinary Training Program in Genetics has been in existence for twenty-six years and unites faculty from twelve departments and three colleges in a program that provides outstanding educational opportunities for students interested in a broad range of genetics sub-disciplines. We have substantial and increasing strengths in developmental genetics, eukaryotic gene expression, microbial genetics, plant genetics, yeast genetics, Drosophilla genetics, and human genetics. New faculty and programs in gene therapy, gene discovery/genomics, and computer/statistical/informatic approaches to genetics provide new options for student program selection. The university has expanded its support for the genetics Ph.D. program with an increased number of allocations for first-year student stipends and support for administrative costs and recruitment of students. There are parallel developments of new research facilities and new faculty recruitment that have provided a significantly improved base onto which the genetics Ph.D. program is built. The program itself has been strengthened through the provision of strong and consistent leadership, and programmatic changes in graduate student education have made the program more attractive to students across the country. In this proposal we request funds to expand from five to eight trainee-ships per year, who will typically receive between two and three years of training grant support towards the completion of their Ph.D. thesis. Forty-three faculty members from the teaching core of the program, with 30 students currently enrolled. A well-established rotational system, new and expanded curricula, and system of comprehensive and thesis exams are already functioning smoothly. Parallel university support for additional faculty recruitment, as well as the construction of new facilities, enhances the likelihood of continuing to attract outstanding students in the future. Our first group of trainees has won national awards, published well, and moved on to strong academic positions and we are enthusiastic about continuing this tradition of excellence.